Radio frequency (“RF”) communication devices are capable of communicating wireless signals with other RF communication devices, and may be used in various transactions, such as payment transactions. An RF communication device may have an antenna and related circuitry for receiving and transmitting wireless signals from another RF communication device. The RF communication devices may communicate wireless messages using various RF communication protocols, such as near field communication (“NFC”) and Bluetooth. A first RF communication device may generate a wireless carrier signal at a suitable frequency, such as 13.56 MHz, 2.4 GHz, etc., and transmit that signal over its antenna. When the antenna of a second RF communication device is within range of the antenna of the first RF communication device, the two devices may communicate wirelessly.
The RF communication devices may communicate data by applying additional energy to the carrier signal to modulate the signal at a suitable frequency, depending upon the communication protocol. The additional energy may modulate an amplitude, frequency, or phase the carrier signal at the suitable frequency. A second RF communication device may interpret modulation of the amplitude, frequency, or phase of the carrier signal at the frequency as data from the first RF communication device, such as binary data bits. In some cases, the RF communication devices may exchange modulated signals across a number of different sub-frequencies within one or more wireless communication frequency bands.
Signals exchanged between the RF communication devices may experience RF noise that interferes with underlying wireless data signal. Too much noise in a RF signal can distort the signal so that a RF communication device cannot detect modulation of the carrier signal, which can lead to errors in interpreting data carried by the wireless signal. The RF noise may interfere if it has sufficient amplitude at frequency or harmonics that at least partially overlaps with the wireless communication frequencies of the RF communication devices.
The RF communication devices may encounter various sources of RF noise during operation. Electromagnetic fields may be present in environments where the RF communication devices are operating, and may affect wireless signals. In addition, RF noise may be emitted during operation of electronic circuitry. For example, components of an RF communication device, such as a processor or switching circuitry may emit RF noise while operating. The RF noise emitted by the components of the RF communication device may have a frequency that overlaps the frequency of signals communicated by the RF communication devices. This RF noise can lead to errors in the processing of signals communicated between the RF communication devices, resulting in increased processing times, poor data transmission quality, or data loss.